


Совпадения

by Eka



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka/pseuds/Eka
Summary: Иваизуми все чаще казалось, будто он каким-то неведомым образом общается с самим собой. А потом все и вовсе стало похоже на дурацкую шутку.





	Совпадения

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация запрещена.  
> Бета: Morning Glory
> 
> Фанфик был написан на ШВ 2017 на дайриках для команды Иваизуми.

Иваизуми уже и не помнит, когда и зачем он зарегистрировался на этом сайте. То есть “зачем” — это было ясно, но не то чтобы он воспринимал эту идею всерьез. Затем, что с недвусмысленным интересом к своему полу надо было что-то делать, а “выйти из шкафа” и начать искать партнера в реальности Иваизуми был не готов. В итоге с поиском не срослось, но одно интересное знакомство все же завязалось. 

У Синего Капитана, как и у самого Иваизуми, вместо фотографии на аватарке стоял монстрик из какого-то блокбастера, и ему тоже недавно исполнилось восемнадцать. Иваизуми случайно заметил его на форуме. Капитан горячо спорил с каким-то анонимом, и его точка зрения так точно совпала с мнением Иваизуми, что он тоже не удержался и влез в обсуждение. Под напором их удвоенных аргументов анон быстро слился, а они с Капитаном перешли в личку. 

Пожалуй, это был первый собеседник в личке, с которым не слишком общительный Иваизуми зашел дальше неловкого “Привет”. Значительно дальше. Они списывались каждый вечер, болтая до поздней ночи. Переходили с темы на тему, и везде их взгляды были удивительно схожи. Иваизуми все чаще казалось, будто он каким-то неведомым образом общается с самим собой. А потом все и вовсе стало похоже на дурацкую шутку.

Оказалось, что Капитан тоже спортсмен. Тоже комплексует из-за роста (178 см, подумать только!), стесняется разговаривать с девушками, тоже имеет двух братьев и даже жутко раздражающего, но очень талантливого друга, действующего на девушек словно магнит! С той лишь разницей, что у Капитана эту роль выполнял кохай, с которым он был скорее хорошим приятелем, нежели лучшим другом, и играли они в баскетбол. А еще Капитан был капитаном своей команды.

__**22:37  
** Синий Капитан:  
Сегодня узнал, что мой вечно сияющий кохай тоже гей.  
Не понимаю, зачем все время заигрывать с целой толпой девчонок, если совершенно не заинтересован в них как в категории.  
Бесит. 

Иваизуми поежился. Буквально вчера Ойкава признался ему, что уже три недели встречается с парнем. Иваизуми крайне удивился, но поддержал друга как мог. Вопрос, зачем же тогда он каждую свободную минуту занят купанием в женском внимании, тоже остался открытым. Иваизуми отхлебнул остывший кофе и, поколебавшись, все-таки написал:

__**22:39  
** Годзилла #4:  
Интересное совпадение. 

__**22:39  
** Синий Капитан:  
Что опять? 

__**22:40  
** Годзилла #4:  
Мой друг начал встречаться с парнем. Тот самый, за которым всегда летает стайка щебечущих девчонок. Я удивился. Ничего не предвещало… 

__**22:40  
** Синий Капитан:  
… 

__**22:41  
** Синий Капитан:  
Это начинает пугать) 

Иваизуми откинулся на спинку кресла. Такая серия маленьких совпадений наводила на мысль, что кто-то, хорошо его знающий, его разыгрывает. Логично было предположить, что это Ойкава — ну хотя бы потому, что тот никому больше про свою внезапно свалившуюся гомосексуальность не говорил. Вот только Ойкава был не настолько жесток и, даже решившись на такую глупость, уже давно бы сознался. Сообщения Капитана казались искренними, он реагировал как человек, которого тоже удивляют подобные совпадения.  
__  
**18:16  
** Синий Капитан:  
Уже видел новый фильм? “Годзилла против хищника”.

__**18:17  
** Годзилла #4:  
Нет, пока не нашел компанию. Одному идти как-то стремно. А ты? 

__**18:18  
** Синий Капитан:  
Такая же фигня. Кохай уже сгонял, а друзья больше по ужастикам. 

__**18:19  
** Годзилла #4:  
Вот и мой друг уже сходил со своей моделькой. Мотался аж в Канагаву. 

__**18:20  
** Синий Капитан:  
Моделькой?  
Его парень — модель? 

__**18:21  
** Годзилла #4:  
Да. Видимо сводят девчонок с ума на пару))) 

__**18:22  
** Синий Капитан:  
…  
ясно. 

__**18:25  
** Синий Капитан:  
Меня не будет в ближайшие дни. В субботу у нас товарищеский матч в Мияги, а до этого будем умирать на тренировках. Пока. 

_Синий Капитан вышел из сети._

Иваизуми устало потер переносицу. Какое досадное упущение — он как раз всерьез подумывал решиться пригласить Капитана в кино. Смелый, отчаянный шаг перенести их общение из сети в реальность. Иваизуми старательно взвешивал все “за” и “против”. Капитан мог быть совсем другим человеком, не тем, каким казался в сети. На деле он мог оказаться вообще кем угодно. Престарелым извращенцем. Или женщиной. Или идиотский розыгрыш наконец-то вскроется. Но оставалась еще малая вероятность, что Капитан такой же, как он — молодой парень с похожими проблемами, увлечениями и взглядами на жизнь. 

Но Капитан, так удачно приезжающий в Мияги, уже вышел из сети, так что судьбоносную встречу пришлось отложить. Иваизуми щелкнул костяшками пальцев и написал нейтральное прощание, которое Капитан увидит наверное уже только по возвращении:

__**18:32  
** Годзилла #4:  
Пока. Возвращайся с победой) 

На утро Иваизуми обнаружил на столе свою кружку, полную кофе с молоком. Тронул пальцем керамический бочок — кофе оказался горячим, и задумчиво опустился в кресло, ожидая выхода Ойкавы из душа. Пить до выяснения причины внезапной заботы опасно — был риск тем самым молча подписаться на какую-нибудь авантюру. 

— Доброе утро, Ива-чан! — бодро произнес Ойкава, зайдя в комнату и старательно улыбаясь. Слишком старательно, по мнению Иваизуми.

— Давай ближе к делу. Чего надо?

— У-у-у, какой ты, Ива-чан. Может, у меня порыв души?

— Не может. Выкладывай.

Ойкава рассмеялся и уселся на стул напротив.

— У меня к тебе дело, просьба, — затараторил он, перестав улыбаться, — большая просьба. Дело в том, что в субботу у Ки-чана игра здесь, в Мияги. Мы хотим встретиться после матча и посидеть где-нибудь, но у него строгий и очень ответственный капитан — прям как ты, Ива-чан. Он его в чужом городе никуда не пустит. И поэ…

— Подожди, — перебил Иваизуми. Сердце застучало где-то в ушах, все мысли разом смешались в кучу. — Игра? Во что?

— В баскет! Было бы лучше, конечно, если бы волейбол, но что уж поделать. Так вот, суровый капитан его если и отпустит погулять, то только вместе с собой…

Ойкава продолжал вещать, а Иваизуми пытался справиться с накатившей паникой. Как вообще такое может быть?! Еще одно совпадение? Парень Ойкавы приезжает играть в баскетбол из другой префектуры в один день с Синим Капитаном... Их друзья каким-то немыслимым образом встречаются друг с другом?! Если это было действительно так, то это реальный шанс наконец то познакомиться вне сети. Блин, ну почему Ойкава с этим только сейчас?! Узнай Иваизуми еще вчера, можно было бы договориться с Капитаном, а теперь его уже не будет в сети. Хотя, если подумать…

— Будет странно ходить таким составом… — снова ворвался в его мысли Ойкава. — Пойдешь тоже? Ну, чтоб третий не лишний, а? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…

— Ладно, — остановил его Иваизуми и отхлебнул наконец кофе.

— Э… что?

Иваизуми улыбнулся — Ойкава растерялся. Явно не рассчитывал на столь легкую победу.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я согласен.

Ойкава издал радостный вопль и, напевая “я люблю тебя, Ива-чан”, начал одеваться. Иваизуми пришло в голову, что он согласился подозрительно быстро, но Ойкава был настолько окрылен, что, кажется, просто забыл уточнить, с чего это, собственно, тот так легко соглашается переться куда-то с незнакомыми людьми. Позже, сидя на лекции, Иваизуми подумал, что даже к лучшему, что он не может сказать обо всем Капитану. Ведь вполне может оказаться, что это просто совпадение. Или вдруг Капитан ему совсем не понравится — тогда будет не так неловко. Ну, а если все-таки розыгрыш, Иваизуми не будет чувствовать себя совсем уж тупо. 

В субботу Иваизуми сидел в маленьком уютном кафе рядом с нетерпеливо озирающимся Ойкавой и нервничал. Он передумал уже кучу всего, устал волноваться, но прекратить так и не сумел. Официантка подавала ему кофе, когда мелодично звякнул колокольчик на двери. Она подняла голову на звук, мило порозовела и поспешила поприветствовать вошедших. Двух парней в синей спортивной форме — один громадный блондин с улыбкой айдола, а второй — серьезный и строгий, ростом примерно как сам Иваизуми…

— Это они! — радостно сообщил Ойкава и, подскочив, помахал рукой вошедшим.

Высоченный парень заулыбался еще ярче, и Иваизуми раздраженно подумал, что это зрелище похоже на солнечный зайчик, направленный прямо в глаз. Все присутствующие девушки повернулись — кто на вставшего Ойкаву, кто на сияющего блондина, который был, судя по всему, именно тем самым “Ки-чаном”. Парня рядом с ним, как показалось Иваизуми, все это тоже раздражало, и он, мазнув внимательным взглядом по Иваизуми, уверенно пошел к их столу.

Ойкава и Кисе сияя приветствовали друг друга, а Иваизуми и друг Кисе сверлили друг друга взглядами, ожидая, когда же их представят друг другу.

— Касамацу Юкио, — наконец не выдержал тот и протянул Иваизуми руку.

— Иваизуми Хаджиме.

Спокойный голос с чуть заметной хрипотцой, крепкое рукопожатие. Волевое лицо. Все время общения в сети Иваизуми старался не думать, каким Капитан может быть на самом деле, но этот Касамацу был как раз таким, каким Иваизуми его представлял. И все же… Он или нет? Кисе оказался даже выше Ойкавы. В компании этих двух шкафов Иваизуми чувствовал себя маленьким и хлипким. Касамацу же был одного с ним роста и примерно такого же телосложения, может быть даже чуть суше. Иваизуми изо всех сил старался не пялиться на него слишком уж пристально, но все равно никак не мог оторваться, высматривая мелочи, которые бы выдали в нем Капитана. Ойкава и Кисе продолжали с улыбками буравить друг друга и с любовным щебетанием тараторить, в то время как в другом конце стола повисло молчание.

— Ну… Как матч? — попытался скрасить неловкость Иваизуми.

Касамацу поднял взгляд. Иваизуми отметил, что у него необычные для японца серые глаза. Красивые.

— 98:57. Победа.

— Поздравляю. Не шарю в баскетболе, но судя по цифрам… Это ведь большой отрыв, да?

— Существенный, — кивнул Касамацу. — Но вообще в баскетболе всегда набивается большой счет.

— Да! — Кисе отвлекся наконец от воркования с Ойкавой. — Например, самый большой суммарный счет был 320 очков в девяностом году, когда “Голден Стейт” выиграли у “Денвер Наггетс”! 

— Вообще-то рекордный суммарный счет был 370 в матче “Детройд Пистонс” против “Денвер Наггетс”, — усмехнулся Касамацу. — 320 — это рекорд основного времени.

— Ну… Не так уж важно, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Когда я буду играть в “Голден Стейт”, все эти рекорды будут побиты!

Касамацу фыркнул и пробормотал что-то про звезду, ударившую ему в голову.

— Обязательно буду! Вот увидишь, семпай.

— Лучше сбавь громкость, на тебя смотрят.

Иваизуми окинул взглядом кафе. Касамацу был прав: девушки за соседними столиками, хихикая между собой, смотрели в их сторону и старательно строили глазки. 

— Не обязательно так завидовать, семпай! — рассмеялся Кисе. — Просто у Касама… Больно, семпай!!!

Кисе потер голову, в которую секунду назад прилетел быстрый и отработанный подзатыльник. Касамацу, прикрыв глаза, устало подпер лоб.

— Так это даже хорошо, что смотрят, — рассмеялся Ойкава. — Глядишь, Ива-чан, что и тебя в кои-веки… Ух… — он прижал рукой ребра, куда пихнул его локтем Иваизуми. — Нет. Я ошибся. Такого злыдня не полюбит никто.

Где-то рядом послышалось сдержанное девичье хихиканье от зрительниц их потасовки. Начинало раздражать. Иваизуми вернулся к разглядыванию Касамацу. Тот задумчиво вертел в руках чайную ложку, из под рукава выглядывала бежевая кромка бандажа. Словно почувствовав пристальный взгляд, Касамацу посмотрел на Иваизуми.

— Что?

Пойманный, Иваизуми вздрогнул. Но любопытство и, возможно, еще одно совпадение, пересилило:

— Ты играл с травмой?

Касамацу посмотрел на свою руку.

— Нет, уже восстановился, но пока страхую. Тем более основная звезда шоу у нас он, — Касамацу кивнул в сторону Кисе. — Так что играть могу.

Сомнений уже почти не осталось. Капитан как раз вернулся на поле всего неделю назад — после травмы запястья. Будучи освобожденным от тренировок, он очень страдал и часто писал об этом Иваизуми.

— Что-то серьезное было?

— Да нет, обычное растяжение. Но сидеть на скамейке было отвратно.

Иваизуми улыбнулся. Пока оправдывались его самые смелые надежды — Капитан, черт возьми, был не розыгрышем, не извращенцем, а самым обычным парнем, сидевшим сейчас прямо напротив. И он даже нравился! В кармане завибрировал мобильник, и Иваизуми, извинившись, принялся строчить ответное сообщение Мацукаве. Отложив телефон, Иваизуми подумал, что Касамацу надо как-то сказать. Намекнуть, что он и есть Годзилла.

— Может, прогуляемся? — предложил Иваизуми и, наплевав на этикет, положил телефон на стол.

Экраном вниз. Касамацу задумчиво посмотрел на картинку с годзиллой на задней крышке и ничего не сказал. Иваизуми заволновался.

— Да, давайте, — согласился Ойкава и попросил счет.

На улице Касамацу поравнялся рядом с ним, пропуская вперед Ойкаву и Кисе. Иваизуми заметил, как они синхронно замедляют шаг, позволяя им уйти вперед. Рядом с Ойкавой Кисе оказался еще больше, чем Иваизуми подумал изначально. 

— Кисе-кун крупнее Ойкавы… Какие у него характеристики?

— Сто восемьдесят девять сантиметров, семьдесят семь килограммов. 

— Как если бы Ушивака слегка потерял в массе… — задумчиво пробормотал Иваизуми, глядя в широкую спину под синей спортивной курткой.

— Он не такой уж большой для баскетбола, — усмехнулся Касамацу. — Это просто я низкий. 

— А сколько в тебе? — на всякий случай уточнил Иваизуми.

— Сто семьдесят восемь, я самый мелкий в команде. А в тебе?

— Сто семьдесят девять и три. Я не самый, но все равно хочу еще подрасти…

— Хотя бы семь миллиметров для красивого целого числа, понимаю, — кивнул Касамацу.

Они дошли до парка. Иваизуми сел на скамейку у фонтана, Касамацу поставил сумку рядом с ним и остался стоять. Ойкава и Кисе, не замечая их остановки и оживленно болтая, пошли дальше.

— Вы на чем поедете?

— У нас автобус от школы. Сбор в шесть.

Иваизуми посмотрел время на телефоне. Еще около трех часов… Торчать вот так неподалеку от Ойкавы и Кисе было неловко и, возможно, стоило позвать Касамацу в кино, как и планировал изначально Иваизуми. По другую сторону от фонтана к Кисе краснея подошла девушка. Помрачневший на мгновение Ойкава быстро справился с собой и с вежливой улыбкой смотрел, как Кисе расписывается у нее в блокноте. 

— Может, сходим кино? 

— Можно… — согласился Касамацу и сел на лавку рядом. — Что ты хочешь посмотреть?

— “Годзилла против хищника”.

К Ойкаве и Кисе подошли две девушки с явным намерением познакомиться. Иваизуми поймал себя на мысли, что начал им немного сочувствовать.

— Что-то не складывается у них со свиданием, — заметил Касамацу.

— Слишком заметные, — кивнул Иваизуми. — Так что с кино?

— Пойдем.

Касамацу поднялся и закинул сумку на плечо. Ойкава вдруг махнул им рукой, прося подождать. 

— У меня сомнительное предчувствие… — негромко пробормотал Иваизуми и поднялся следом.

— И у меня.

Ойкава и Кисе распрощались с девушками и подошли к ним.

— Семпай… — непривычно серьезно начал Кисе. — Можно я останусь у Ойкавы-сана и вернусь поездом завтра утром?

— Совсем сдурел? — глядя на него исподлобья, уточнил Касамацу.

— Стоп… — Иваизуми повернулся к другу. — “Ойкава-сан” вообще в курсе, что мы живем вместе, а я сегодня никуда не собираюсь?

— Это неважно, Ива-чан. Я зову его домой, у меня родители уехали.

— В любом случае исключено. Кисе, тренер с меня голову снимет, если я вернусь без тебя!

— Не возвращайся, — быстро сказал Иваизуми. Если уж обстоятельства так складываются, то он тоже не собирается упускать свой шанс.

— Чего?!

— Не возвращайся. Отмажь как-нибудь вас обоих и пойдем ко мне. Раз уж “Ойкава-сан” сегодня ночует дома.

Касамацу окинул его жестким, тяжелым взглядом, от которого стало не по себе. Вынул из сумки телефон и принялся что-то сосредоточенно нажимать, отойдя на несколько шагов. 

— Неужели… — растерянно начал Кисе, но под свирепым взглядом Касамацу резко смолк.

— Господи, что я творю, — вздохнул он, и набрал чей-то номер. 

Касамацу несколько долгих минут хмуро, но очень уверенно что-то втолковывал своему собеседнику, иногда даже кивая для пущей убедительности, будто его могли видеть. Закончив разговор, он выдохнул и с усилием расслабил плечи.

— Ровно в десять утра на станции. Опоздаешь хоть на минуту — пришибу.

***

Касамацу вернулся из душа. Футболка и шорты Иваизуми сидели на нем как родные, и ему очень нравилось видеть его в своих вещах. Вот только… Он уже и не знал, что думать. В том, что Касамацу — это Капитан, сомнений не осталось. Они уже обсудили все, включая младших братьев, и по всем темам было стопроцентное попадание. Такой череды случайных совпадений просто быть не могло. Но почему-то, как казалось Иваизуми, Касамацу все еще не догадался. Он уже и под постером с годзиллой посидел, и свою форму с четверкой на спине показал, а Касамацу продолжал вести себя так, будто ничего не происходит. Как именно должно было измениться поведение Касамацу, Иваизуми не знал, но был уверен: что-то измениться было должно.

Пока же все происходило совсем по-идиотски. Они прекрасно общались, сходили в кино, поужинали и вот теперь собирались спать. Все это было конечно очень здорово, но Иваизуми представлял себе долгожданный развирт с Капитаном несколько иначе. Была паническая мысль, что он просто не понравился, но Иваизуми отмел ее как несостоятельную - Касамацу бы просто не поехал к нему, в этом он не сомневался. Но почему все происходило именно так, понять не мог.

Иваизуми перевернулся на спину и мрачно посмотрел вверх, где на верхнем ярусе кровати лежал сейчас Касамацу. Иваизуми уступил ему свою, а сам занял место Ойкавы внизу. Сверху свесилась рука. Собравшись с силами, Иваизуми потянулся и коснулся теплых пальцев. В конце концов, самое страшное, что ему грозит, — это получить по морде. Но Касамацу чуть развернул кисть, обхватил его пальцы и сжал их. Сердце сделало кульбит и застучало с удвоенной силой. Иваизуми огладил пальцами его жесткую ладонь, но что делать дальше, не имел ни малейшего понятия. Касамацу держал крепко, рука начинала затекать.

— Мне спуститься? — раздалось негромкое сверху. — Или ты ко мне?

— Сейчас! 

Иваизуми выдрал руку из хватки, вскочил и отработанным движением подтянулся, приземлившись у ног Касамацу. Кровать под их двойным весом натужно скрипнула и пошатнулась, но устояла. Касамацу протянул ему ладонь:

— Иди сюда.

Иваизуми взялся за руку и Касамацу с силой дернул его на себя. Кровать скрипнула снова, но Иваизуми уже не слышал. Он лежал верхом на Касамацу, который гладил его по спине и дышал так, будто пробежал кросс. Иваизуми чувствовал дыхание на своих губах и как стучит в чужой груди сердце. Но расставить все точки над i здесь и сейчас, после целого дня мучений, казалось ему важнее всего.

— Подожди. Хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

Иваизуми приподнялся на руках и посмотрел в глаза Касамацу. Они блестели в темноте, Касамацу хмурился.

— Ну что еще?

— На самом деле, я — Год…

Договорить Иваизуми не удалось — Касамацу обхватил его за шею, притянул ближе и поцеловал.

— Годзилла, я понял.

— Так почему не сказал?!

— Все ждал, когда догадаешься, что я — Капитан...

Утром они проспали. Собирались в сумасшедшем темпе, и уже на станции, под укоризненным взглядом Ойкавы, Иваизуми понял, что забыл подобрать одежду, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть засосы на шее. 

— Палишься, Ива-чан, — негромко заметил Ойкава, пока Касамацу безапелляционным тоном пояснял Кисе, что семпаи не опаздывают, а задерживаются. — Или ты хотел похвастаться? 

— Иди лесом, Дуракава.

Зашумел прибывающий поезд. Иваизуми с улыбкой пожал Касамацу руку, хотя хотелось бы его поцеловать — прямо на станции. Подхватив сумки, Касамацу и Кисе поспешили в вагон. Ойкава махнул им рукой, а Иваизуми подумал, что счастливые совпадения все же случаются.


End file.
